True Blood
by Stewierulz12
Summary: Vampires. Thought to be no more than a fairy tale. Until now. Starring Sharpay and Jason RyanxJason SLASH


**Sharpay's POV**

I didn't really know Jason that well. He wasn't really quiet, he just didn't say much to me. But the day he stopped coming to school, I kinda got worried. I thought maybe he was just sick, but then day, weeks, and even months went by. People in my classroom had asked Ms. Darbus if he had moved. She said she didn't know because Jason's name was still on her roster. Troy, Chad, and Zeke had tried to call him. But he never answered. I'm sure they would've gone to his house, if only they knew where he lived. Ryn, my brother, always had a crush on him. I would sometimes listen in on him. Just to see what was going on. He used to always act scared and worried before he came out. You see, I can hear things. Like things that people think. Call it what you want, but I just refer to it as a disibility. The only people that know are Ryan, our parents, and Ryan managed to let it slip to Troy and Gabriella. Other than that, No one has a clue. I dont like to listen to people though. I find it very rude. Ironic isn't it. Anyways, back to Jason. I barely remember the last day that I saw him. It was right before the "incident". I remember that very well. I got home from school that day, and turned on the television. The news reporters were talking about something really strange. True Blood. The Japanese had made some sort of synthetic blood. I continued to watch. I couldn't really see a reason for this, but I was just so intrigued by it. But then it became dark outside. The president was having some press conference about it. That when he told us. He told everyone in the United States.

"The creation known as True Blood was made because we have become aware of the existence of vampires among us."

That's what he told us. Long story short: Vampires have always existed. They now want to be a part of society, and have rights like human beings.

It has been almost 3 years since that has happened. This past year we had the first Vampire run for Congress. I don't know if he won or anything, I'm not that in to polotics. But my story , and my brother's, and Jason starts at one of my parents restaurants. Ryan and I had to work their during my senior year, because my parents didn't want me to be using their money my whole life. They didn't want me to end up like Paris Hilton. I was a waitress, and all of my friends would come in to hang out and stuff. But this day was different. I was coming out of the kitchen to check my tables when I saw someone. I couldn't see his face at first, but I knew what he was. He was a vampire. He was the first vampire to come into the resaurant. He walked over and sat at a table. No one even looked at him. I think I was the only one who knew. I walked over to Ryan who was behind the cash register.

"Hey, Ryan. I think we just got our first vampire." I said pointing to the guy.

He was wearing a blue jacket with his hood up.

"Are you sure? How can you tell?" he asked.

"I just know." I said.

I got my pen, and note pad, and walked to the table.

"What can I get for you?" I asked.

He didn't look up.

"Can I get some of that synthetic blood?" he said.

"Um, what kind?" I asked.

"O negative" he said looking up.

I was shocked. It was Jason.

"Jason?" I asked.

He looked back down. I sat down at the other side of the table.

"Jason, is that you?" I asked.

"I didn't think anyone would remember me." he said.

"Jason, what happened? You have been missing for like almost 4 years."

He looked back up at me.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he said.

I could resist. I looked into Jason's eyes. I started to listen to his thoughts. And I heard. . . Nothing.

"I can't hear you." I said.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said louder.

People started to stare.

"How's Ryan?" he asked.

"He's fine." I said.

"I just wish I could have told him. Before everything happened." he said.

"Told him what?" I asked.

"Forget it." he said. "Can you please just go get my drink?"

I quickly got up, and went behind the bar. I pulled out a bottle of True Blood, and poured it into a cup. I sat it on my tray, and took it back to Jason. I sat it on the table, and sat back down in front of him.

"Jason, please tell me what happened." I said.

"Fine. I was with, someone. And he-they bit me. I didn't know why at first, until I started changing. I found that person, and they told me everything. I told my parents, and I left." he said.

"Your parents didn't do anything about it?" I asked.

"No." he said. "Because it was a guy I was with. I told them that I was gay, and I was a vampire. At that point, they really didn't care what happened to me."

"So, you wanted to know about Ryan, because. . ."

"I am in love with him." he said. "I have been in love with him for so long."

"You should talk to him. He feels, or he felt, the same way about you." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

He smiled.

"But you have to know, that it has been 4 years. And, I don't know how Ryan feels about vampires. We never really talk about it." I said.

Jason took a sip of his blood. I noticed that the table across from us was staring. They looked like kids our age. They were probably from West High though. They looked mostly like jocks. Someone Troy and Chad would hang out with if they went to West High. I listened to their thoughts.

_"That's so disgusting."_

_"Vampire scum."_

_"That stupid fang banging slut."_

_"They all diserve to die. They're monsters."_

I stopped listening, and looked back at Jason.

"Jason, will you come back?" I asked. "I really want Ryan to see you."

"I guess. But I can't see Ryan tonight. I'm just not ready." he said.

"Okay, can you come back, tomorrow night? We are really slow on Saturdays. So you to should be able to talk." I said.

"Yeah sure." he said as he took out his wallet.

He gave me a 5 dollar bill. He took one last sip of his blood, and got up and left. I walked back over to the cash register.

"So, looks like you were having a good convo with him." Ryan said. "Did he glamour you or something?"

I wasn't listening to what Ryan was saying. Because I was listening to something else.

_"He just left. Great, now we can go kill that son of a bitch."_

I turned around. The table full of West High jocks started rushing out of the restaurant.

"Ryan, is that bat still in your car?" I asked.

"Yeah, but--"

I quickly started to run out of the restaurant.

"Sharpay!?" Ryan shouted.

"They're gonna kill him." I shouted to Ryan as I ran out of the store.

I quickly ran, and got Ryans bat. I walked behind the cars. I listened closely.

_"Fucking vampire diserves what he's gonna get."_

I walked into the wooded area behind the restaurant. I could hear them. I was getting cloer and closer. Then I saw them. Jason was on the ground. One of the guys had a cross pointed at Jason. He touched Jason's forehead with it. I could hear it. It was like a sizzling sound. I quickly ran up behind him. I btought the bat up, and swung it as hard as I could. It smacked the guy in the side of the face. He fell to the ground. His hear was bleeding, and the side of his face was turning purple.

"You stupid bitch." one of them said.

He pulled out a pocket knife. There were only three of them, but I couldn't take all of them. The guy started to ruin towards me. Jason got up, and grabbed his throat. I noticed that his fangs were no longer retracted. The guy dropped the knife. I quickly grabbed it and held it up. Jason dropped the guy. He backed up. Him and his friends look terrified. The quickly ran away as fast as they could. Jason dropped to the ground. I neeled next to him.

"Are you okaY?" I asked.

"How? How did you know what they were doing?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Because. . . I'm telapathic. I can read people's thoughts."

I couldn't belive I just told him that.

"Everyones?" he asked.

"Well I thought so. But I can't read yours. I've tried like three times, but I can't hear anything." I said.

He looked up at me.

"I want to see Ryan." he said.

"Okay."

I helped him up, and put his arm around my shoulder. I helped him walk back into the restaurant


End file.
